


His Father's Son

by Polarnacht



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Betrayal, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Parabatai, Secrets, Sleepy Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Being a spy for his father and infiltrating the New York Institute sounded much easier than it proves to be. Jace didn’t plan to meet Alec. He didn’t plan to fall in love with him. Yet here he is, being exactly that.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013280
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	His Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the HM 500 Word prompt fills: playing
> 
> A huge thank you to Windy for the amazing banner. You are the best 💙

Jace stands with a straight back in front of Valentine; the Mortal Cup hidden in his pocket burns a hole into him.

“Did Clarissa find the Mortal Cup?” Valentine scrutinizes Jace, but Jace is not wavering. He has a split second to decide if he gives Valentine the Cup, meaning his mission in the Institute will end tonight, or if he lies. He hates lying to his father. The one time he bent the truth about why he wanted to become Parabatai with Alec being an exception. 

“No, not yet.” Jace meets Valentine’s eyes with a steady gaze.

“But she trusts you?” 

“Of course she does. There is no need to worry, father. I can handle her. I already do.” _This_ is not a lie. Clary might think she manipulates him into following her around like a lost puppy. But in reality, he is calling the shots, giving her all ideas she later claims to have had on her own. And he was successful. He has the Cup. Just to realize that it is too soon. He can’t end his mission at the Institute. He just can’t leave Alec. 

“And Alexander? Will he be a problem, Jonathan?” Valentine looks sternly at Jace. 

“No. He won’t. He’s under control.” Jace adds another lie. Alec is not a factor he has any control over. Alec has never been part of the plan - to infiltrate the Institute and gather intel. Jace has never planned to fall for Alec. But he fell. Deep and fast and irrevocably. He is still falling, without a double bottom or a safety net, Alec the only thing that keeps him afloat. And as soon as Alec finds out who Jace truly is, Jace will hit rock bottom. And he can’t allow this to happen. 

Valentine nods slowly. “Make sure it stays that way, son.”

Jace stands a while rooted to the spot, looking after Valentine who vanishes through a portal. He always needs time to transform from the Circle member back into the obedient Clave soldier. 

Jace sighs in relief when he finally opens the door to his room and finds Alec there, sleeping. When he quietly slips under the cover and Alec’s strong arms embrace him, he falls yet a little faster. 

“You’re late,” Alec murmurs into Jace’s ear, still more asleep than awake. Jace loves drowsy Alec. His softness and rawness that only exists in the twilight between sleep and awakening. 

Jace presses a soft kiss to Alec’s lips, nuzzling his face in his nape. “I’m so in love with you, Alec.” And he is. It’s not a lie. But he is also his father’s son. And he knows how dangerous it is to play them both. His father’s wrath will be brutal and unforgiving. Alec will be devastated. Heartbroken. And also, unforgiving. But Jace just doesn’t know how to stop. How to stop playing. Therefore, he just continues, waiting for the moment he will get caught and stop falling. Waiting for the moment to crash. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of turning this into a series - please let me know if you'd be interested.
> 
> Comments & kudos are loved 💙

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Love Is To Destroy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399692) by [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee)




End file.
